Phone Call
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: NaruxMai, JohnxMasako. Two different situations, both being caused by a phone call. The Damsels in distress are Mai and John, the Knight in black shirts and kimonos are Naru and Masako


**_You wanna know the sad thing? This story is based on what happened to me. I'm a looser lol_**

**_I don't own Ghost Hunt_**

**_This is a NaruxMai_**

Mai loved to sleep. It was, most likely, her favourite past time. It didn't matter where, her bed, her couch, her desk at school, her desk at work, her boyfriends bed, her boyfriends couch, her boyfriends desk at work, her boyfriends car, the list when on and on.  
Only two things could keep her awake. One extremely pleasant, the other the complete opposite.

The pleasant one was when she was sleeping in her boyfriend bed and he was 'in the mood'. The problem was, he always got 'in the mood' at around 2 am, shaking her awake and informing her in a business like mannor that he wanted intercourse right then and there. And ofcourse, she never disagreed.

The opposite...well, it was the reason she had jumped out of bed at 4 am, and bolted across her room with a peircing scream. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed 2 on speed dial, her whole body shaking as she backed into the corner of her room.

Kazuya Shibuya aka 'Naru' groaned as he awoke to the ringing of his cell phone. Glancing at the alarm clock next to his bed he sighed. It was 4:07 am. Who was insane enough to call him at this time? He flipped open his phone with a growl.

"What?"  
_"Naaaaaaru! You have to come over! Now!"_  
"Mai? Mai go back to sleep."  
"_No! Please Naru, please, please, please!"_  
"Why are you calling me at this time in the morning?"  
_"On...on my wall! Big, big, big..."_  
"Big what?" His voice had a hint of worry.  
"_SPIDER!_"

To be fair, it was an abnormally large spider, Naru sighed as he entered his girl friends bedroom after a 15 minute drive across Shibuya. Altogether it was around the same size as a tennis ball and a twig like brown colour.  
It sat on the wall right next to Mai's bed, at the exact line of vision Mai would have when she woke up in the morning.  
"Get rid of it!" Mai begged, hiding behind him as he moved closer to the wall, her small hands clutching his shirt tightly.  
"Ok, ok." He muttered picking up a empty vase on her bed stand and closing it over the spider. He silently slipped a piece of paper between the vase and the wall before tipping the vase upright so the spider scurried around the base.  
"Put it out the window!" Mai screeched and flung her bedroom window open before escaping to the opposite side of the room from Naru and, ofcourse, the spider.  
After he had sucsessfully set the spider outside and slammed the window shut he turned to his assistant and girl friend, grabbing her waist and pulling her close.  
"You know, I better be getting something in return for coming all the way out here."  
His heart beat a little bit faster as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked.

That morning, at around 4:30 am, the people living in the appartment on either side and above and below Mai's appartment were awoken but a series of grunts, high pitched moans, the bed hitting the wall, yelling of names andone very loud and fearful scream followed by;  
"_NARU! IT HAD BABIES!"_  
And finally an annoyed groan and a string of incoherent curses.

**_Hehehehehe I had two and was orginally going to put them up as different chapters but screw it. This one is too short to be a chapter on its own._**

**_This one is kinda MasakoxJohn and based on a blond joke._**

Masako was just passing threw her school gates at the end of the day when he phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the LCD screen with a raised eyebrow. John Brown? Why would John be calling her?  
"Hello?"  
_"Masako? It's John...erm...can you come over to my flat soon?"  
_Masako blushed slightly. It was painfully obvious to everyone, minus John himself, that Masako was head over heels for him. Sadly, the fact he was a Priest put a damper on anything that could have happened between them.  
"Why? It there a problem at the orphanage again or something?"  
_"No...no...ehm...well...I have a killer jigsaw puzzle, and I can't figure out how to get started."  
_Masako held back a giggle at his utter well...blondness.  
"What's it supposed to be when it's finished?"  
_"According to the picture on the box, it's a rooster."  
_"I'll be over in 20 minutes."

John opened the door with a look of embarrasement and led her into the living room where he had the puzzle spread all over the table and handed her the box.

Masako studied the pieces for a moment, then looked at the box, then turned to John with a look halfway between tierdness and amusement with a dash or two of disbelief.  
"First of all John, no matter what we do, we're not going to be able to assemble these pieces into anything resembling a rooster."  
John nodded and Masako took hold of his hand and led him into the kitchen her hand. Second of all, I want you to relax okay? Let's have a nice cup of tea, and then .."  
She looked at the coffee table which was visable from the kitchen.  
"Let's put all the Corn Flakes back in the box."

**_Can I just say I LOVE John! He's my fave character after Mai, but he does have a vacent blond look going on. Also I have nothing against blondes ok? So no flames lol_**


End file.
